This Core integrates and enhances the capabilities of two existing scientific cores at KUMC: the Electron Microscope Research Laboratory (EMRL) and the Confocal Imaging Facility (CIF), both of which have assisted investigators at KUMC for many years. The High Resolution Imaging Core will provide cost effective and time-saving services for the preparation and viewing of samples by routine confocal and scanning and transmission electron microscope imaging. More than 20% of the senior faculty and all of the COBRE Beginning Investigators have steady needs for high resolution microscopy. This Core will offer new, expanded service carried out by expert technicians that will include immunolocalization technology for both light and electron microscopy.